skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
January 10, 2007
Stephanie: Anyway, I'm glad you guys made it, finally. Maggie nearly gave away our table. Steve: Well, it's your mother's fault we're late. Kayla: My fault? I was ready on time. Don't listen to him. Steve: Yeah, but when you came out of the bedroom looking like a billion dollars, it took me about a half an hour -- Kayla: Shh! Quiet, quiet! Stephanie: That's great, dad. But, actually, I asked you two to dinner because I have some really important news -- news i hope you'll be happy about. Stephanie: Mmm. How incredible is this cake? Steve: Stephanie. Stephanie: What? Steve: Come on. What are you waiting for? You said you had big news, and dinner's almost over here. Stephanie: Well, I know, but I wanted to save the best for last. Steve: Okay, so spill. The suspense is killing me. Stephanie: Come on, dad. You can't guess? What would make me happier than almost anything in the world? Steve: Um...that piece of chocolate death cake with no calories. Stephanie: Okay, besides that. Steve: I don't know. I give up. Kayla: Come on, come on, come on. Observe the clues that have been laid before you. Our daughter is glowing. She's so excited, she's about to burst, and there's this sparkle in her eye. I think she's pregnant. Steve: Pregnant? As in having a baby? Stephanie: Well, that is what "pregnant" means, dad. Steve: You're not even married. Kayla: Gotcha! Steve: What? Stephanie: Dad, of course I'm not pregnant. Steve: Oh, man. You womens is evil. You trying to give me a conniption fit here? Kayla: I was just trying to lighten the mood. I thought you knew that I was kidding. Stephanie: You should have seen the look on your face. Steve: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Stephanie: But, you know, mom actually did you a favor, because now when you hear the real news, it might go over a little easier. Steve: Okay, what's the real news? I guess I can handle anything now. Stephanie: I got a job offer to join a new racing team. I said yes, and I'm moving to dayton. Steve: Anything but that. Stephanie: I'll be starting off in the pit crew, and if all goes as planned, then I'll be racing again soon, and the sooner the better because I'm so ready, and...are you gonna say anything? Kayla: Yes, of course. Congratulations. It's just all so sudden. When would you have to go? Stephanie: Well, they want me right away, so as soon as possible. Kayla: Right away. Stephanie: Well, I mean, that's not gonna be a problem, is it? I guess I thought now that you two are back together and dad has his memory back and everything, that you guys could do without me for a while. Kayla: Stephanie, um... Stephanie: Dad is okay, isn't he? I mean, I don't have anything else to worry about with you guys. Kayla: No. You don't have anything to worry about. I have to say, though, I'm not happy at the prospect of you racing again. But I know it makes you happy. And if that's what you want... Stephanie: More than anything in the world. Kayla: Then I'll be happy for you. Stephanie: Thanks, mom. Dad, you haven't said anything. Are you okay with this? Stephanie: Dad, answer me. Are you okay with this? Steve: [ Sighs ] I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm gonna miss you. You're my baby girl. I'm just getting to know you again. When I think about all those years we lost all the time i was away -- Stephanie: What am i thinking? I cannot go. I'm not gonna take the job. Steve: No, no, you got to take the job. No, listen, it's for the best. What I mean is you, you know, you got to follow your dream. You got to do your thing. That's what you have to do. So you go out there and you kick some ass on that track like i know you can. Stephanie: You're sure? Steve: Yeah. There are planes to dayton, right? Stephanie: Yeah. Steve: Yeah, so we'll fly to dayton and see you. You'll probably see us there more than you ever did here. So much, you'll be sick of us. Stephanie: That could never happen. I love you guys so much. And I will come and visit you every chance I get, all the time. Steve: We love you, too, baby girl. We'll always be a family, no matter how far apart. Nobody can take that away from us. Kayla: Just promise us you'll be careful. Stephanie: I will, extra careful. Kayla: Well, I think that this calls for another piece of chocolate cake. Stephanie: You know what? I would love to, but I actually told some of my friends I would meet up with them. Is that okay? Kayla: Of course it is. You have fun. Stephanie: All right. Good night. Kayla: Love you. Stephanie: Papa. Steve: Stephanie's gonna be fine, sweetness. You know how I know? 'Cause the way you raised her up. Kayla: So many times i wondered if I was doing the right thing, if I was being a good mother. I still do. Steve: Oh, come on, baby. Don't ever wonder that. You're a fantastic mother who only wants what's best for her child. You proved that again tonight because you let her go and do her thing when it would have been so easy to try to keep her here. Kayla: Like if I would have told her what's going on with you? These episodes? She wouldn't have gone. But I don't want her to worry. But I still worry about you. I'm just so afraid of losing you again. And this thing has me scared to death. Steve: Oh, sweetness. Come on. Kayla: I'm sorry. I don't mean to have a whole breakdown here. Steve: Come on, you don't have to apologize. You've been staying strong for stephanie all these years. You don't have to do that with me. You feel like getting upset, you get upset. Kayla: Thank you. Steve: You know what? Nothing in this world, not even the sun burning out of the sky, can tear us apart now. You know, these -- whatever you call them -- episodes, they're under control. I'm sure of it. Kayla: But what if they're not? Steve: We'll figure it out. We'll take care of it. There's nothing we can't do together, sweetness. Kayla: I needed to hear that. Steve: I think I need a drink. Kayla: [ Chuckles ] Steve: How about a brandy? Kayla: That sounds good. Steve: Okay, you stay there. Two brandies, please. [ "Jingle bells" plays ] [ Music ends ] Whoa, steve, what's wrong with you? Steve: [ Breathing heavily ] I'm sorry. The sound of that thing was just driving me kind of crazy. I'm sorry. I hope that will cover it. Kayla: Oh. Thank you. Steve: There we go. To the most beautiful woman ever put on the earth. Kayla: Well, I'll accept that, but I'd like to make the real toast. To the most wonderful, kind, loving husband a girl could ever ask for. Steve: I'll drink to that. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. Kayla: Are you all right? You're kind of sweating. Steve: What? Oh, it must be the brandy, huh? You know I always sweat a little when you sit so close. Kayla: You know, steve, there is nothing that you can't tell me. And there is no problem that's too big for us to work out together, just like you said. You do trust me, don't you? Steve: Of course I do, sweetness. Always. Category:2007